


Stuck With Me

by devin1039



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devin1039/pseuds/devin1039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes through Sam's head when Dean dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With Me

Sam had hidden his feelings for Dean, always had. That is until one day Dean came back from a hunt in worse shape than usual. It had scared the living daylights out of Sam. He realized then that every moment he was with Dean might be the last that they spent together. This thought kept him up at night, shivering in fear, squeezing his eyes shut to stop the tears from coming. He confessed this all to his brother now, years later, that this had been the reason he had confessed his feelings for Dean. The older hunter smiled, pressing his lips to Sam's forehead. “You're stuck with me forever, Sammy.” He whispered. Sam remembered this after seeing Dean's body being torn apart by hell hounds. Forever hadn't lasted very long.


End file.
